the savior in another dimension
by uzumakifaisal
Summary: Naruto yang berhasil menyegel Kaguya bertemu kami-sama di alam bawah sadarnya dan dia diberi misi untuk mendamaikan 3 fraksi yang sedang berseteru di dimensi lain dengan didampingi oleh seseorang yang akan menjadi kejutan baginya. Dengan kekuatan shinobinya serta kekuatan baru yang dimilikinya mampukah Naruto menyelesaikan misinya tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DXD bukan punya saya tentunya**

**Title : The Savior In Another Dimension**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Rated : M**

**Summary : Naruto yang berhasil menyegel Kaguya bertemu kami-sama di alam bawah sadarnya dan dia diberi misi untuk mendamaikan 3 fraksi yang sedang berseteru di dimensi lain dengan didampingi oleh seseorang yang akan menjadi kejutan baginya. Dengan kekuatan shinobinya serta kekuatan baru yang dimilikinya mampukah Naruto menyelesaikan misinya tersebut. **

**TripleCrossover**

**Warning : AU, SmartNaruto, GodlikeNaruto, StrongNaruto, OOC, typo(s) DLL...**

**.**

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : prologue

.

.

.

Sebuah tanah yang dulunya hutan yang ditumbuhi pepohonan hijau dan sangat sejuk berubah menjadi medan pertempuran para shinobi aliansi melawan Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara. Tanah yang dulunya hijau sekarang berubah tandus serta dipenuhi dengan lubang-lubang yang berukuran kecil hingga besar yang disebabkan oleh jurus-jurus yang mereka keluarkan sampai meteor yang menghantam bumi yang disebabkan oleh Uchiha terkuat yang dijuluki dewa shinobi itu.

Namun disaat Madara hampir mendapatkan mimpi atau bisa disebut ambisinya sesuatu kejadian tidak mengenakkan menimpanya, bagaimana tidak anak buah yang diciptakannya yaitu **zetsu hitam** orang yang paling setia menghianatinya dan dia membuat Madara menjadi wadah untuk membangkitkan kembali sang dewi kelinci leluhur dari semua shinobi yaitu Kaguya Ootsutsuki .

Dan saat ini tampak Kaguya sudah berubah menjadi monster dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, jauh melebihi bijuu mode Naruto ataupun susano'o Sasuke namun tampaknya perubahannya jauh dari kata sempurna terlihat dari bentuk monster itu yang mempunyai berbagai bentuk kepala masing-masing bijuu dari ekor 1 sampai 9 dan satu kepala yang seperti Kaguya.

"bentuknya jauh berbeda denganku saat aku berubah ke mode kurama, dan apakah dia itu rubah, kelinci ataukah luwak? Cukup aneh..." ucap Naruto yang sedang melayang tepat di depan monster tersebut

"hn, saat ini tidak penting memikirkan hal itu. Dengan bentuk ini kita akan jauh lebih mudah mendekatinya dan menyegelnya..." ucap Sasuke disamping Naruto yang melayang menggunakan gudoudama milik Narutosebagai pijakan.

Sedangkan dibawah Zetsu hitam yang menempel pada sebuah potongan tangan Kaguya yang sudah di tancapi gudoudama milik Naruto melihat ibunya yang sudah berubah menjadi monster terlihat khawatir _'apakah ibu ingin berubah kebentuk monsternya?...tapi, sepertinya dia gagal makhluk ini tidak berubah ke bentuk juubi yang ibu inginka. Apa serangan Naruto tadi membuat para bijuu menolak apa yang di inginkan ibu, ini sungguh tidak stabil!' _batin Zetsu hitam yang masih melihat Kaguya dalam bentuk monster.

Tiba-tiba monster itu mengeluarkan 10 tangan chakra lalu menyerang Naruto dan yang lainnya, salah satu tangan chakra itu menuju tempat Naruto dan Sasuke serta para bunshin Naruto melayang tanpa pikir panjang salah satu bunshin Naruto mendorong tubuh Naruto yang asli dan Sauke menjauh agar tidak terkena serangan itu dan terlihat tubuh bunshin Naruto tadi berhasil terkena tangan chakra tersebut dan tiba-tiba tubuh bunshin Naruto termakan oleh tangan itu.

"uh...itu sangat berbahaya, Sasuke hindari tangan itu kau jangan sampai tersentuh atau kau akan termakan oleh tangan itu" ucap Naruto yang masih melayang dan menghindari tangan-tangan monster itu.

Sedangkan sasuke masih berusaha menghindari tangan-tangan itu "hn, aku tau itu" _'gerakannya cukup cepat...'_ batin Sasuke.

"ah!" di bawah terlihat salah satu tangan chakra tersebut mengarah ke Sakura "aku tidak bisa menghindari ini gerakannya terlalu cepat" gumam Sakura sambil terus melompat menghindari tangan chakra tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihat tangan itu semakin cepat untuk menangkap Sakura mengfokuskan mata kirinya untuk memindahkan Sakura "grep!" tiba-tiba tangan susano'o menggenggam Sakura dan membawanya terbang.

"kau berhasil Sasuke!?" ucap Naruto sambil melihat susano'o yang berhasil mengamankan Sakura dari tangan-tangan chakra itu.

"susano'o milik siapa itu!?" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Naruto sambil melihat susano'o tersebut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!" teriak Naruto heran melihat bukan Sasuke yang membuat susano'o itu. Sedangkan Zetsu hitam sangat shock melihat ada pengguna susano'o lain "apa-apaan ini!?"

Sedangkan Sakura yang bereda di genggaman tangan susano'o tersebut cukup kaget dengan orang yang berada di dalamnya "Kakashi-sensei!..." ucap Sakura sambil melihat Kakashi-lah yang menyelamatkannya.

'_terima kasih...Obito'_ batin Kakashi menatap monster yang berada di depannya itu dengan kedua mangekyo sharingan hadiah dari Obito _'mari kita awasi mereka bersama-sama dan kali ini aku akan menepati janjikuserta melindungi mereka bertiga dan melindungi dunia ini!' _lanjutnya. Kakashi siap bertarung habis-habisan dengan kedua mata barunya.

Ditempat Naruto dan Sasuke menatap tidak percaya siapa yang mengeluarkan susano'o tersebut "tidak mungkin...ini mustahil" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya "yeah...itulah sensei kita Kakashi si sharingan" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk susano'o milik Kakashi "tapi bagaimana bisa?, seharusnya dia sudah tidak mempunyai sharingan lagi!" balas Sasuke yang masih belum percaya.

Sakura lalu di tarik ke dalam susano'o milik Kakashi agar tidak diserang tangan-tangan monster itu lagi _'baiklah akan ku coba kekuatan mata ini. Bagaimana kalau begini? Kekuatan kamui shuriken ini' _batin kakshi lalu susano'onya mengeluarkan shuriken berbentuk seperti mangekyo sharingan miliknya lalu melemparkan kearah tangan-tangan monster itu dan shuriken itu memotongnya seperti pusaran kamui Kakashi saat memotong lengan Deidara "aku sudah menduga dengan kekuatan rikudou mata ini jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya".

"sharingan Obito? Bagaimana Kakashi-sensei bisa memilikinya?" tanya Sakura yang berada di belakang Kakashi.

"ini pemberian Obito, dia berkata belum saatnya aku mengembalikan mata ini jadi dia memberikannya lagi padaku" balas Kakashi sambil memberikan eye smile khasnya.

Tiba-tiba tanah yang berada di bawah mereka mengalami retak, semakin lama retakan semakin meluas dan muncul gumpalan chakra yang sangat besar lalu menyatu pada tubuh monster Kaguya "groooaaahhh..." monster itu mengaum keras lalu bentuknya berubah menjadi seperti bola hitam yang berada di punggung Naruto lalu Kaguya kembali kebentuk manusianya lagi _'demensi pertama adalah tempat mugen tsukuyomi yang menyerap chakra shinobi dan disini adalah tempat kekuasaan ibu dan para bijuu sudah bisa kembali stabil sehingga ibu dapat mengeluarkan godoudama-nya semua elemen dasar serta yin dan yang menyatu sehingga membentuk godoudama yang sangat besar, semuanya sudah selesai' _ batin Zetsu hitam sambil memperhatikan godoudama raksasa yang berada di belakang Kaguya.

Sementara di tempat team 7 terlihat raut khaawatir yang terpancar dari wajah mereka " itu sama seperti bola hitam yang berada di punggungku" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah godoudama raksasa tersebut. "hn, tapi ukurannya berbeda dan bola itu terus membesar" balas Sasuke yang juga melihat ke arah tersebut.

"aku tidak bisa menggunakan kamui untuk memindahkan bola tersebut ukurannya terlalu besar, bahkan jika kita lari ke dimensi lain kita tidak akan selamat" ucap Kakashi sambil memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka. "tidak ada cara lain, ubtuk menghentikannya..." ucap Sasuke "kita harus menyegel nenek itu!" lanjut Naruto.

"yeah..." ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"kalian semua kemarilah akan kujelaskan strategi untuk mengalahkannya. Anggap saja ini misi terakhir kita sebagai tim 7!, kita harus menyelamatkan dunia!" ucap Kakashi.

"hn..." "yeah!" "ok..." balas Sasuke, Naruto serta Sakura bersamaan.

"aku ini abadi, kalian tidak akan bisa menang melawanku" ucap Kaguya percaya diri.

Naruto dan Sasuke lalu maju terlebih dahulu terlihat Kaguya mengeluarkan tulang-tulang di punggung-nya, Kakashi lalu menggerakkan susano'o-nya untuk menyerang Kaguya namun dengan sigap Kaguya melemparkan tjurus tulangnya kearah susano'o Kakashi dan berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan kuat tersebut dan tepat mengenai perut Kakashi, tapi tulang itu hanya menembus tubuhnya _'hanya melewati saja kekuatan yang sangat bagus, dan tekhnik ini juga terlahir kembali' _batin Kakashi lalu tangannya diselimuti chakra petir dengan warna gelap "**kamui raikiri"** serangan Kakashi berhasil mengenai bahu sebelah kanan Kaguya. "ibu!" _'oh tidak tangan kanannya' _ucap Zetsu hitam khawatir.

Setelah itu muncul Naruto dan Sasuke di kanan dan kiri Kaguya sambil mengulurkan telapak tangan mereka yang terdapat simbul matahari dan bulan sabit untuk menyegel Kaguya, namun Kaguya tidak tinggal diam dia memunculkan sebuah lubang dimensi di depan Sasuke lalu menembakkan tulang yang muncul dari tangan kiri-nya ke arah Naruto dan tepat mengenai tubuh Naruto. Disaat yang bersamaan tubuh Sasuke berubah menjadi Naruto _'memang sejak tadi kalian berdua adalah renkarnasi Ashura kau sudah berbeda sejak saat itu'_ batin Kaguya sambil mengingat dimana Naruto dan Sasuke menyerangnya _'dan sebelah kanan adalah yang asli' _ lanjutnya lalu menembakkan tulang dari tangan kanannya yang putus dengan memunculkan lubang dimensi di depan tagannya, namun sebelum serangannya mengenai Naruto tulang tersebut sudah di kirim ke dimensi kamui oleh Kakashi. Dan terlihat Sasuke berada di kerumunan bunshin Naruto tadi dan menteleportasikan dirinya ke sisi kiri Kaguya sambil mengulurkan telapak tangan kirinya _'gawat! Reinkarnasi Indra mempunyai amaterasu' _batin Kaguya lalu menghindar keatas namun tidak disangka Sakura sudah berada di atasnya dan berhasil memukulnya kembali kebawah. Dengan sigap Naruto serta Sasuke berhasil menyentuh tubuh Kaguya menggunakan telapak tangan mereka yang terdapat simbol matahari dan bulan sabit.

"kalian tampak keren sekarang" ucap Kakashi yang berada di bawah sambil menunjukkan eye smille miliknya.

Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang mesih menempelkan telapak tangan mereke pada Kaguya dengan background menampakkan sesosok seperti dewa sendang menyatukan kedua tangannya

"**CHIBAKU TENSEI"**

'_lagi?...aku sang leluhur chakra bisa-bisanya dikalahkan oleh bagian-bagian chakra?...' _batin Kaguya sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke melepaskan tangan mereka, tampak lambang di telapak tangan mereka sudah menghilang.

Sedangkan di dunia nyata terlihat kedua telepak tangan Hagoromo Ootsutsuki atau lebih sering dikenal sebagai rikudou sennin muncul lambang seperti di telapak tangan Naruto dan Sasuke sebelumnya.

'_jadi kalian sudah berhasil!?' _batin Hagoromo "selanjutnya aku akan membawa kalian semua kembali kesini" lanjutnya lalu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

**S.A.D**

**.**

.

(Kembali ke dimensi milik Kaguya )

Terlihat Kaguya kembali berubah menjadi juubi dan tanah yang berada dibawah mulai terangkat keaatas dengan tubuh juubi tadi menjadi pusat gravitasi, namun sebelum bongkahan-bongkahan tanah menutupi tubuh juubi para bijuu ekor 1-9 mencoba melepaskan diri mereka dari tubuh-nya

"akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari tubuh itu, Kurama jinchuuriki memang hebat" ucap salah satu bijuu tersebut yaitu Son dan hanya dibalas "hn" oleh Kurama.

Tampak tubuh asli Kaguya keluar dari wadahnya yaitu gedoumazou lalu memuntahkan tubuh seseorang melalui mulutnya dan ternyata dia adalah Madara.

"Sasuke-kun sebelah sini!..." teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke "dimana Naruto?." Tanya Sakura "katanya dia masih ada sedikit urusan" balas Sasuke yang sudah berada di samping Sakura.

Sedangkan Zetsu hitam tampak kecewa karena ibunya 'kembali' di segel _'tidak ada pilihan selain menunggu ibu bangkit kembali'_ batinnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di depannya "ngomong-ngomong kau tida ingin di tinggal ibumu kan?" ucap Naruto.

"k-kau..." ucap Zetzu hitam terbata.

"selama ini kau hanya bersembunyi di balik bayangan dan mempengaruhi orang-orang agar mereka mau mengikuti apa yang kau inginkan...tapi aku sudah mengetahuinya." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai. "kau hanyalah bagian dari cerita shinobi yang aku buat, kau hanya-lah bocah-" ucap Zetsu hitam namun belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto telah melemparnya ke chibaku tensei yang mengurung Kaguya "cerita shinobi dibuat dari kehidupan dan kematian seorang ninja...seorang anak yang tidak bisa beranjak dari ibunya tidak akan mengerti sesuatu yang seperti ini_" _ucap Naruto sambil melihat chibaku tensei yang semakin membesar.

Sedangkan ditempat anggota team 7 lainnya Kakshi menatap gumpalan tanah yang terus membesar tersebut "benda itu terus membesar seperti bulan!" ucapnya .

"semua sudah selesai, sekarang semuanya bisa hidup bahagia selamanya" ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali bersama anggota team 7 lainnya. "kau benar...TAPI BAGAI MANA KITA BISA KEMBALI DARI SINI?!" ucap Sakura yang baru sadar bagaimana caranya mereka keluar dari dimensi ini.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**" para kage terdahulu yang berada di luar dimensi Kaguya mulai dari hokage 1 – 4, raikage 1 – 3, tsuchigake 1 dan 2, mizukage 1 – 4 serta kazekage 1 – 4 terlihat sedang melakukan jutsu pemanggil.

Sementara di dimensi Kaguya terlihat chibaku tensei semakin membesar dan hampir menyentuh Naruto dkk, tanpa diduga mereka semua langsung menghilang dan muncul di tengah-tengah para kage yang membentuk formasi melingkar.

"eh! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan.

"selamat datng kembali, Naruto..." ucap Minato. "...tou-san" balas Naruto yang juga kebingungan dengan kejadian ini. Tampak Hashirama melihat tubuh sahabatnya yaitu Madara juga ikut ditelportasi lalu dia mendekatinya.

"Naruto, siapa dia..." tanya Sakura sambil melihat seseorang didepannya karena dia belum pernah melihat orang di depannya tersebut. Sedangkan Kakashi yang juga tidak mengetahui sama seperti Sakura memasang kuda-kuda bertarung karena dia tidak tau dia di pihak musuh atau dipihak mereka.

"tenang saja Sakura, Kakashi-sensei dia bukan musuh" ucap Naruto yang menyadari gelagat teman dan senseinya tersebut. "hn, dia kakek rikudou" ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"yosh, kalian telah kembali. Aku menggunakan kuchiyose untuk memanggil kalian kesini dengan bantuan 5 kage sebelumnya, aku memanggil mereka dari alam sana untuk membantuku" jelas rikudou "Naruto, Sasuke dan semuanya terima kasih telah menyelamatkan dunia" lanjut rikudou lalu dia melihat kearah bijuu "sekarang kalian sudah bebas dan bertemu dengan orang yang akan membimbing kalian, aku harap kalian semua bisa melupakan kebencian di hati kalian masing-masing" pesan rikudou.

"kami mengerti...jiji" balas Kurama sambil meneteskan air mata.

"baiklah tugasku sudah selesai, kuharap setelah ini dunia akan damai selamanya...jaa-ne" ucap rikudou lalu menghilang.

"baiklah Naruto tarik-lah kami semua menggunakan chakra kami yang ada di dalam tubuhmu" ucap Son mewakili para saudara-nya. Naruto mengangguk lalu berubah ke mode senjutsu rikudou.

.

.

.

(Beralih ketempat Hashirama)

Hashirama yang masih berdiri disamping para kage lainnya lalu melihat tubuh Madara tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya, lalu dia meunuju ketempat Madara. Terlihat Madara sudah sadar dari pingsan-nya "...apa yang terjadi...Hashirama" tanya Madara lemah dengan posisi terlentang pada sahabatnya Hashirama yang tengah melihatnya.

"kami sudah menang Madara, Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menyegel kembali tubuh Kaguya menggunakan kekuatan rikudou" balas Hashirama yang masih melihat madara sambil berdiri.

"jadi aku kalah lagi ya..." ucap Madara sedikit kecewa sambil menutup matanya perlahan dan dia terlihat mengangkat bibirnya untuk tersenyum "...Hashirama kau selalu saja lebih unggul dariku, kita mempunyai mimpi yang begitu besar"

Hashirama berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Madara "impian kita tidaklah mudah untuk digapai Madara... dan saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mewariskan mimpi kita kepada generasi selanjutnya aku yakin mereka akan berhasil"

"kau selalu percaya diri...tapi, mungkin kau benar. Mimpiku sudah lenyap... tapi impianmu masih tetap ada..."

"...kau selalu saja terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan...kau harus sadar bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa kau raih. Kau menghiraukan orang-orang yang mengikutimu, percaya padamu dan orang-orang yang kau percayakan sesuatu..."

Madara sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan Hasirama meskipun terdengar sangat lemah "heh... mungkin...hal itu...diluar kemampuanku... aku selalu membenci orang yang mengikutiku dari belakang..."

Hashirama tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari Madara lalu dia mengingat saat-saat mereka berdua masih kecil "...waktu kita kecil kau bilang seorang shinobi tidak akan tau kapan mereka mati...yang kita perlukan hanya bersantai bertukar cangkir dan menjadi saudara... tapi, kita sudah mati... yang bisa kita lakukan hanya bertukar cangkir sebagai... sahabat"

Madara tampak menutup matanya sejenak " sebagai sahabat ya... Hashirama...aku punya satu...permintaan terakhir" ucap Madara.

"hm?... apa itu Madara?" tanya Hasirama yang penasaran.

"tolong serahkan kedua mataku ini pada bocah Naruto itu, anggap saja ini hadiah karena dia berhasil mengalahkanku dan sampaikan maafku pada bocah Sasuke karena telah mencemarkan nama baik klan Uchiha." Ucap Madara sambil mencomot kedua bola matanya "perdamaian yang sebenarnya akan terjadi, aku harap ini akan bertahan selamanya dengan memberikan kedua mataku pada Naruto...aku bisa melihat masa depan yang indah melalui mata ini".

"aku mengerti Madara, akan kubirikan hadiahmu ini dan pesanmu akanku sampaikan" balas Hashirama yang menahan air matanya karena sahabatnya telah kembali kejalan yang benar. Dan setelah itu Madara menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena bijuu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya ditarik keluar paksa.

Sementara itu ditempat Naruto dan yang lainnya terlihat Naruto sudah menyerap chakra kesembilan bijuu dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak meledak karena menerima chakra yang terlalu besar secara bersamaan. Dan tiba-tiba muncul Hashirama "naruto...Madara memberikanmu hadiah kepadamu karena berhasil mengalahkannya, dan aku harap kau menerimanya" ucap Hashirama lalu mengeluarkan dua tabung yang berisi kedua mata Madara.

Naruto yang sudah mulai stabil melihat tou-sannya sebentar, lalu Minato mengangguk diikuti teman-teman Naruto "baiklah akan aku terima, Sakura-chan tolong transpaltasikan mata tersebut." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat Sakura lalu Sakura mengagguk.

"dan kamu Sasuke Madara hanya menyampaikan pesan 'dia minta maaf karena telah mencemarkan nama baik klan' dan bangun kembali klan Uchiha" ucap Hashirama sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak berpikir terlebih dahulu lalu menjawab "hn, akan aku lakukan".

.

.

TIME SKIP

Tampak kedua Mata Naruto telah diperban karena transplantasi sudah dilakukan

_(Minscape Naruto)_

.

_Naruto POV_

Dimana ini...kenapa tempat ini putih semua...kulihat sekelilingku sambil berusaha bangun dari posisi terlentang "tempat apa ini?..." ucapku bertanya-tanya _'apa aku sudah mati' _batinku menebak tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengusir pikiran negatif itu, bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan kematian tapi saat ini aku belum siap untuk itu. Perlahan aku menyusuri tempat tersebut, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat, segera aku membalikkan badanku tampak seseorang berjalan kearahku _'aura-nya sangat kuat...'_ batinku sedikit khawatir.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut karena seluruh tubuhnya memancarkan cahaya yang cukup terang "siapa kau dan apa mau-mu" ucapku sambil memasang siaga penuh.

_Naruto POV end_

.

"ara-ara tenangkan dirimu, aku tidak mempunyai niatan jahat" ucap orang tersebut menenangkan Naruto.

"apa maksudmu dan tempat apa ini?" balas Naruto yang masih belum menurunkan siaganya.

"hah...baiklah akan ku jelaskan siapa diriku dan tempat ini" ucap orang tersebut "aku adalah pencipta dunia ini" lanjutnya. Naruto yang tidak mengerti ucapan orang itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, "aku adalah _kami_" ucap orang tersebut yang mengerti gelagat Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget "lalu dimana ini" tanya Naruto setelah merilekskan kembali emosinya. "hm...kita berada dalam _minscapemu_" balas _kami_ lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"lalu apakah aku sudah...mati?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit ragu.

"hahahah tentu saja kau belum mati Naruto, aku hanya menarik pikiranmu saja kesini" balas _kami _dengan sedikit tertawa agar suasana-nya tidak tegang.

"hn...baiklah, jadi apa maksud anda membawa saya kesini?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan semua ini.

"baiklah akan aku jelaskan, tapi sebelumnya kita duduk dulu" ucap _kami_ tiba-tiba muncul sebuah sofa "aku membawamu kesini untuk meminta bantuan kepadamu Uzumaki Naruto" lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

"meminta bantuan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"aku akan mengirim-mu ke dimensi lain dimana dunia tersebut mengalami peperangan besar yang dilakukan oleh 3 fraksi beberapa tahun yang lalu dan saat ini mereka membuat perjanjian genjatan senjata sementara, dan mungkin suatu hari peperangan bisa terjadi lagi. Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai orang yang pembawa perdamaian disana"

"apa maksud anda? Kenapa anda meminta bantuan saya, dengan kuasa anda, anda bisa sajakan membuat ketiga fraksi itu berdamai lagi. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan tugas tersebut, aku hanyalah manusia biasa." Ucap Naruto bingung kenapa sang pencipta dunia ini meminta bantuan kepadanya.

"masalahnya adalah mereka telah menaggapku sudah tidak ada lagi, di karenakan perang besar tersebut ada sebuah senjata yang dapat membunuh tuhan sekaligus" jelas _kami _santai.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya shock _'se-senjata yang dapat membunuh tuhan.'_ Batin Naruto "lalu tentang siapa ketiga fraksi tersebut dan apa senjata yang dapat membunuh tuhan itu." Tanya Naruto lagi semakin penasaran.

"tentang ketiga fraksi tersebut mereka adalah _Tenshi, Da-Tenshi _dan _Akuma_. _Tenshi_ adalah pengikut tuhan mereka sangat setia dan melaksanakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan pada mereka, sedangkan _Da-Tenshi_ adalah paraa malaikat yang diusir dari surga ke dunia bawah atau neraka dikarenakan mereka melanggar perintah tuhan, tapi mereka bersitegang dengan para iblis yang sudah berada di sana karena persoalan wilayah. Disitulah awal mula peperangan terjadi, aku yang melihat kejadian itupun tidak tinggal diam dan memerintahkan para malaikat agar menghentikan peperangan tersebut, tapi alih-alih perang berhenti malah perang tersebut semakin besar dan merenggut banyak korban. Dan tentang senjata yang dapat membunuh tuhan itu adalah _**sacared gear**_, _sacared gear_ adalah hadiah yang di berikan oleh tuhan kepada manusia yang terpilih untuk membantu kehidupan sehari-hari mereka" jelas _kami_ panjang lebar.

Naruto tetap tenang lalu bertanya "lalu kenapa kau memilihku untuk melakukan tugas tersebut?. Aku bahkan belum menikmati perdamaian yang ada di duniaku" Naruto merasa dia diberi tugas yang cukup merepotkan.

"karena aku sudah melihatmu berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menggapai perdamain itu, dan caramu menggapai hal tersebut membuatku kagum" ucap _kami_ sambil meyakinkan Naruto agar mau menerima tugas ini.

"lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku, apa yang mereka lakukan setelah tiba-tiba aku menghilang dari duniaku sendiri" ucap Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan teman-temannya yang berada di dunia shinobi.

_Kami-sama _yang mengerti akan kekhawatiran Naruto lalu menenangkannya "tenang saja aku yang akan menjelskan pada mereka nanti" ucap _kami_ meyakinkan.

"baiklah aku terima tugas anda" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul _'hah...lagi-lagi peperangan, tapi tak ada salahnya aku juga ingin menjajal kekuatan baruku ini.' _Batin Naruto sambil sedikit menyeringai senang.

"baiklah aku akan segera mengirimmu ke dimensi tersebut, tapi sebelumnya...Miya kau boleh kesini" ucap _kami_ lalu menoleh kearah sebelah kananku, terlihat disana ada wanita yang sangat cantik berambut violet dan matanya senada dengan rambutnya. "kau tidak akan sendirian disana dia akan menemanimu selama disana serta dia akan menjadi istrimu" ucap _kami_ santai.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan kami langsung tersentak kaget serta melototkan matanya "a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lalu mengontrol lagi emosinya.

"aku sudah menjelaskannya kan, perkenalkan dirimu Miya" ucap kami sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil Miya tersebut hanya mengangguk "perkenalkan namaku Miya Asama" ucap Miya sambil tersenyum manis, _'manis'_ batin Naruto sambil melihat Miya tanpa berkedip.

"baiklah, sebelum kau menjalankan tugasmu aku ingin melatihmu terlebih dahulu Uzumaki Naruto" ucap _Kami_ santai "ikuti aku" lanjutnya sambil masuk ke sebuah pintu. Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu mengikutinya. (skip aja bagian ini)

**S.A.D**

.

.

_Real World..._

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya terlihat mereka sangat senang karena perang sudah berakhir namun tiba-tiba Kakashi melihat tubuh Naruto bercahaya "a-apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh naruto?" ucap Kakashi panik kerena melihat tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba bercahaya lalu menghilang. Semua orang yang berada di sana panik karena Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kembali ke Naruto

Setelah cukup lama tampak pintu dimana tempat _Kami_ melatih Naruto terbuka terlihat _kami_ berjalan santai keluar dari ruangan di balik pintu tersebut dan diikuti oleh Naruto yang kondisinya kurang baik, baju yang dipakainya terlihat sudah tidak ada hanya menyisahkan celananya saja yang masih ada itupuun sudah terlihat compang camping "hah...hah...hah...sungguh latihan yang mengerikan, hah...aku saja tidak pernah melakukan latihan semengerikan seperti tadi" ucap Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"hahaha...tentu saja aku melatihmu seperti tadi agar kau semakin kuat" balas _kami_ sambil sedikit tertawa, "kalu begitu aku akan mengubah struktur tubuhmu seperti malaikat ataupun malaikat jatuh dan umurmu juga semakin panjang" lanjut _kami_ lalu tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya yang cukup terang sehingga Miya yang melihat kejadian itu harus menghalangi pandangannya. Setelah cahaya menghilang tampak fisik Naruto berubah sedikit rambutnya semakin panjang (seperti Madara waktu kecil) dan dipunggungnya ada 5 pasang sayap seperti milik malaikat.

"ini...sungguh menakjupkan aku merasakan ada kekuatan lain yang mengalir dalam tubuhku..." ucap Naruto sambil memandang kedua tangannya takjub.

"Baiklah tugasku disini sudah selesai kalian berdua masuklah ke pintu itu, pintu itu adalah jalan menuju ke dunia tempat kalian akan tinggal setelah ini." Ucap _kami_ sambil menunjuk pentu yang ada di depannya

"ha'i" ucap Miya sambil menunduk hormat "ayo naruto-kun" lanjut Miya sambil menyeret Naruto.

"h-hei apa-apaan ini" ucap Naruto tidak terima namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Miya.

.

.

.

**_New world New Dimension..._**

_._

_._

SMA Kuoh, salah satu SMA yang paling terkenal di kota Kuoh. SMA ini dulunya adalah SMA khusus wanita, tapi baru-baru ini diubah menjadi SMA campuran yang artinya siswa laki-laki boleh bersekolah disini akibat sistem baru tersebut SMA ini mempunyai rasio jumbalh siswa perempuan dengan laki-laki sangat berbeda jauh yaitu 7:3. SMA ini didirikan oleh iblis dari keluarga Gremory dan juga Sitri.

Tampak dua orang berbeda gender sedang berjalan menuju SMA tersebut, yang laki-laki mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut pirang panjang sampai leher (rambut Madara waktu masih kecil) mempunyai tiga garis-garis halus di masing-masing pipinya serta mempunyai mata berwarna merah dan memiliki tiga tomoe di masing-masing matanya, sungguh aneh tapi berwajah tampan. Sedangkan yang wanita mempunyai rambut bewarna violet panjang dan di bagian belakang di kuncir sedikit serta mempunyai mata yang sama engan warna rambutnya dan berwajah cantik.

"...apa kau merasakan aura yang aneh dari dalam sekolah ini Naruto-kun?" tanya sang wanita pada orang disampingnnya yang bernama Naruto.

"ya...aura ini, aura iblis. Mungkin mereka adalah iblis yang menguasai daerah sekitar sini Miya-chan" balas Naruto tenang pada wanita disampingnya yang bernama Miya. Miya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah ayo kita masuk..." ucap Naruto lalu melangkah kedalam diikuti Miya yang berada disampingnya. Tiba-tiba sekolah yang tadi ramai dengan kegiatan para siswa-siswinya mendadak hening ketika Naruto dan Miya masuk.

"KYAA...TAMPAN-NYA"

"UWWOHH...YANG WANITA SANGAT CANTIK"

"APAKAH MEREKA SEPASANG KEKASIH"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang diucapkan para siswi dan siswa disana saat melihat Naruto dan Miya memasuki gerbang sekolah lalu para siswi langsung mengerubungi Naruto "siapa namamu tampan" ucap salah satu siswi.

"apakah dia kekasihmu?" tanya siswi yang lain, Naruto yang dikerubungi para siswi tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena merasakan aura yang menurutnya tidak bersahabat dari Miya.

Sedangkan Miya hanya menunduk sambil mengeluarkan aura yang sangat pekat "kalian semua...menjauhlah darinya" ucap Miya tersenyum manis tapi aura yang dipancarkan sangat berbeda dari seyuman yang dia perlihatkan, tiba-tiba siswi-siswi yang mengerubungi Naruto diam gemetar ketakutan karena aura Miya dan dibelakang mereka juga ada sebuah topeng bewarna ungu yang menyeramkan, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari pelipisnya _'gluk...Miya-chan memang sangat menakutkan jika dia marah...'_ batin Naruto ketakutan.

"...hahaha baiklah Miya-chan ayo kita segera ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk menyerahkan data-data kita agar kita dapat bersekolah disini" ucap Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana sambil mengandeng tangan Miya menjauhi para siswi yang mengerubungi mereka "sampai jumpa semuanya" pamit Naruto.

'_wanita yang menakutkan...'_ batin semua siswi yang mengerubungi Naruto tadi.

Naruto dan Miya terus berjalan mencari dimana letak ruangan kepala sekolah berada, setelah mereka menemukan ruangan yang mereka cari Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"masuk..." ucap orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. "jadi kalian murid baru itu?" tanya sang kepala sekolah.

"ha'i" ucap Naruto dan Miya bersamaan sambil mengaggukkan kepala.

"baiklah, siapa nama kalian?" tanya kepalah sekolah.

"nama saya Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"nama saya Miya Asama" ucap Miya sambil tersenyum.

Kepala sekolah itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu berkata "kalian tunggu sebentar, guru kalian akan menjemput kalian"

Tidak lama berselang seorang guru masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut."jadi kalian murid baru tersebut?" tanya guru tersebut, Naruto dan Miya mengagguk-kan kepala "baiklah ikuti saya, akan saya antarkan ke kelas yang akan kalian tempati" lanjut guru tersebut.

Diperjalanan menuju ke kelas yang akan menjadi tempat belajar Naruto dan Miya, mereka bertiga hanya diam saja tidak ada yang berbicara sampai mereka tiba di ruangan kelas yang didepannya tertulis 12 A

"kalian tunggu sebentar, setelah saya panggil kalian berdua silahkan masuk"

Lalu guru tersebut masuk kedalam "anak-anak mohon perhatiannya, hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru. Uzumaki-_san, _Asama-_san _ silahkan masuk" ucap guru tadi mempersilahkan Naruto dan Miya masuk. Kelas mendadak hening...

"KYAAA...TERNYATA MURID TAMPAN TADI SEKELAS DENGAN KITA" teriak siswi-siswi senang "tapi...ternyata kekasihnya juga berada sekelas dengan kita ya..." ucap para siswi lemas. Sedangkan Miya hanya tersenyum.

'_kyaa...manis-nya...'_ batin para murid laki-laki sambil memerah.

"baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap Guru yag mengartarkan mereka tadi.

Naruto melangkah kedepan sedikit "namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal..." siswa siswi serta guru tadi hanya _sweetdroop _mendengar perkenalan Naruto yang begitu singkat.

Setelah Naruto memperkenalkan diri Miya langsung maju kedepan "_hajimemashite, watashiwa no namae_ Miya Asama, kalian bisa memanggilku Miya _douzu yoroshiku onegaishimasu_..." ucap Miya sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"kalian cari tempat duduk yang kosong" ucap sang guru "baiklah saya permisi dulu" lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Naruto dan Miya lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah bangku yang kosong yang berada di belakang Naruto melirikkan matanya sebentar kearah seorang siswi berambut merah yang dilewatinya _'jadi aura iblis tadi berasal dari siswi tersebut'_ batin Naruto menyimpulkan sambil meneruskan berjalan kearah bangku yang dia tuju.

'_matanya sungguh aneh' _batin siswi berambut merah yang tadi dilewati Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : hai semuanya saya kembali dengan cerita baru...saya sudah lama ingin membuat fanfic Naruto x high school dan akhirnya kesampaian. Untuk the legend : naruto rikudou maaf belum bisa update karena otak saya masih buntu untuk meneruskannya. Untuk soal wanita yang bersama Naruto lihat saja di google yang masih belum tau. Jika respon cukup baik akan saya lanjutkan cerita ini Baiklah sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DXD bukan punya saya tentunya**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing : Naruto x Miya x?**

**Rated : M**

**Summary Naruto yang berhasil menyegel Kaguya bertemu kami-sama di alam bawah sadarnya dan dia diberi misi untuk mendamaikan 3 fraksi yang sedang berseteru di dimensi lain dengan didampingi oleh seseorang yang akan menjadi kejutan baginya. Dengan kekuatan shinobinya serta kekuatan baru yang dimilikinya mampukah Naruto menyelesaikan misinya tersebut.**

**Warning : AU, SmartNaruto, GodlikeNaruto, StrongNaruto, OOC, typo(s) Dll...**

**.**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Langit sore yang cerah di kota Kuoh tampak begitu indah Naruto tengah berjalan santai di pinggiran sungai, Naruto membiarkan angin membelai lembut wajahnya yang menghelai surai pirangnya

.

_Naruto POV_

'_sore hari di kota ini sangat indah ,apakah ini yang namanya perdamainan?... sungguh damai suasana ini aku harap semua tetap seperti ini selamanya...tapi saat ini hanyalah genjatan senjata sementara saja karena mungkin suatu hari nanti ketiga kubu itu akan berseteru lagi.'_ Batinku lalu kulihat langit yang begitu cerah tidak ada awan sedikitpun _'indah...'. _"hm...sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pulang supaya Miya-chan tidak marah-marah." Ucapku sambil melihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 5.30.

_Naruto POV end_

Setelah beristirahat sebentar Naruto lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalannya menuju ke rumah miliknya namun saat di tengah perjalanan Naruto melihat seorang remaja laki-laki yang dikenalnya bersama seorang perempuan yang cukup cantik dan err...seksi.

Naruto yang melihat itupun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung "hm...malaikat jatuh?" gumam Naruto yang merasakan aura perempuan yang bersama remaja laki-laki tersebut "apa yang di rencanakannya dengan mendekati Issei?. Apa karena sacred gearnya?" ucap Naruto yang penasaran. "sebaiknya aku ikuti saja mereka" lanjutnya lalu mengikuti mereka berdua namun cukup jauh dibelakang.

.

..

...

_Issei POV_

Hai perkenalkan namaku Hyuodou Issei saat ini aku sedang kencan bersama pacar baruku namanya Amano Yuuma-chan, meski kita baru jadian sekitar seminggu namun aku merasakan kita jadian sudah sangat lama. Oh ya Yuuma-chan dia sangat cantik dan manis dia juga baik serta...err...o-oppainya sungguh membuat para lelaki yang melihatnya sangat bergairah, tapi hal itu tidak akan aku biarkan akan aku beri pelajaran setiap laki-laki yang ingin mencoba menggoda Yuuma-chan karena aku sangat menyanyangi-nya meski aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekaligus. Oh ya saat ini aku dan Yuuma-chan sedang berada di taman, karena dia mengajak-ku kesini aku hanya mengikutinya saja.

"hari ini sangat menyenangkan ya Issei-kun, kita telah bersenang-senang sepanjang hari." ucap Yuuma-chan sambil tersenyum manis.

"ah,ya aku harap kita bisa bersama selamanya...Yuuma-chan" balasku sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Yuuma-chan _'mungkin ini adalah kesempatanku' _pikir-ku senang, namun aku melihat sekilas wajah Yuuma-chan yang awalnya ceria menjadi sedih.

Tiba-tiba Yuuma-chan melepaskan genggaman tanganku lalu berlari kearah air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman ini "nee...Issei-kun, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu untuk merayakan kencan pertama kita?." Tanya Yuuma-chan sambil kembali mendekat kearahku.

'_mu-mungkinkah...dia ingin ciuman?.'_ Pikir-ku menerawang hal-hal yang mesum. "a-apa itu Yuuma-chan" tanyaku antusias. "maukah kau mati Issei-kun?." Tanya Yuuma-chan tepat disebelah telinggaku.

"hah?...a-apa, tolong kau ulangi lagi mungkin aku salah dengar" ucapku sambil menggorek-orek telinggaku mungkin aku salah dengar.

"maukah kau mati Issei-kun?" ulang Yuuma-chan, dan setelah itu fisik Yuuma-chan berubah dia semakin tinggi dan terlihat lebih dewasa serta hanya memakai pakaian yang menurutku sangat seksi dan dia memiliki sepasang sayap hitam legam mirip seperti sayap burung gagak.

Aku melebarkan mataku saat melihat tubuh seksi Yuuma-chan _'a-aku melihatnya, o-oppainya sungguh-sungguh besar dan indah walaupun hanya sekilas tapi, itu payudara sungguhan. Apa yang kupikirkan saat ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu' _batin-ku. Aku sungguh ketakutan sekarang "Y-Yuuma-chan a-apa yang ingin k-kau l-lakukan?" tanyaku takut sampai-sampai aku jatuh karena kaki-ku lemas tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhku.

"maaf Issei-kun, aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini karena ini adalah permintaan dari pimpinanku karena di dalam tubuhmu ada kekuatan yang bisa mengancam ras kami, yaitu scared gear" ucap Yuuma-chan dengan raut wajah sedih, lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah tombak dari cahaya "maaf" gumamnya lirih setelah itu dia menusukkan tombaknya tepat diperut-ku. Setelah itu Yuuma-chan terbang meninggalkan-ku yang tengah sekarat dengan terbang menggunakan sayapnya sekilas ku lihat dia tampak menangis.

'_u-uh...yang benar saja...aku baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat aku impi-impikan selama hidupku, aku akan mati di tengah-tengah taman ini setelah kejadian yang sungguh aneh yang baru saja terjadi? Bila kau membunuhku setidaknya izinkan aku meremas oppaimu sebentar, aku melihatnya sekilas dia sedang menangis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_pikirku_. ' Merah...warna ini sama seperti warna rambutnya' _batinku sambil pikiranku terbayang-bayang seseorang wanita yang sangat cantik yang memiliki rambut berwarna sangat indah sama seperti cairan yang tengah melumuri tanganku saat ini_. 'apa yang kupikirkan, sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Sial aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku lagi, jika saja aku...aku terlahir kembali setidaknya aku bisa melihat tubuh telanjang Rias-senpai yang indah itu...' _batinku sambil membayangkan Rias telanjang.

_Issei POV end_

.

..

...

Tiba-tiba di samping Issei muncul lingkaran siihir berwarna merah dan memunculkan dua orang wanita yang sangat cantik, salah satu dari mereka pun menghampiri tubuh Issei yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi wanita itu memiliki rambut bewarna merah panjang yang indah"aku akan membawamu bersamaku dan menjadi salah satu budak dari keluargaku, kamu...akan mengabdikan dirimu kepadaku" ucap wanita tersebut, lalu mengeluarkan bidak catur miliknya.

Setelah mencoba akhirnya delapan pion bereaksi terhadap tubuh Issei, wanita itu menganggkat sebelah alisnya "hm...delapan pion? Cukup menarik." Ucap wanita tersebut. "baikalh akan kumulai ritualnya. Aku, Rias Gremory memerintahkan kepadamu Hyuodou Issei agar jiwa mu kembali sekali lagi kedunia ini dan menjadi budak iblis dari keluargaku" setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut delapan pion tadi mulai masuk kedalam tubuh Issei, lalu tubuh issei mengeluarkan cahaya.

"baiklah setelah ini kita kembali dan mengantarkan Issei kerumahnya, Akeno" ucap Rias pada seseorang yang bersamanya tadi.

"ha'i boucho" ucap wanita yang bersamanya yang bernama Akeno, dia memiliki rambut hitam dengan gaya ponytail, lalu membuat lingkaran sihir untuk membawa mereka bertiga pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga ternyata ada seseorang yang telah menyaksikan kejadian itu dari awal tadi dari balik pepohonan dibelakang Rias dkk "hm...menarik" ucap orang tersebut lalu menghilang dengan disertai kilatan kuning.

.

..

...

Keesokan harinya di rumah Issei

Saat ini tampak Issei masih belum bangun dari alam mimpinya, namun tak lama berselang alarm Issei berbunyi _"bangun kalau tidak bangun...akan aku cium. Bangun ka-" _ seperti itulah bunyi alarm dari jam weker milik Issei, tapi langsung di matikan oleh sang pemilik karena dia sudah bangun.

"aku merasa sangat lelah hari ini...mungkin karena ini aku jadi bermimpi aneh" ucap Issei sambil memegang kepalanya.

.

.

Di rumah Naruto

"Naruto-kun cepat bangun dan mandi sekolah sebentar lagi mulai" ucap seorang wanita berambut violet, yaitu Miya mencoba membangunkan Naruto sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya pelan.

"umm...sebentar lagi Miya-chan, aku masih ngantuk" balas Naruto yang kesadarannya masih belum seratus persen.

Miya yang mendergar jawaban Naruto hanya tersenyum manis, namun berbanding terbalik dengan aura yang dikeluarkannya saat ini "Naruto-kun...bangun atau tidak?" ucap Miya sekali lagi dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajah cantiknya. Naruto yang merasakan aura yang tidak enak cepat-cepat membuka matanya dan melihat Miya tersenyum manis tapi auranya sangat menakutkan dan dibelakang tubuhnya ada tiga buah topeng biru yang menakutkan.

"i-iya Mi-Miya-chan a-aku b-angun..." ucap Naruto tergagap karena ketakutan sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dia tau jika istrinya itu sedang mengeluarkan topeng-topeng yang menyeramkan itu dia pasti tidak akan selamat.

Miya hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya yang penurut itu "bagus, cepat sana pergi aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" setelah itu Miya langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk pergi kedapur.

"huh...ya ya, kau seperti ibuku saja" balas Naruto lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto akhirnya selesai dengan acara mandinya dan turun menuju ke ruang makan yang berada di lantai bawah rumahnya, disana sudah ada Miya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua "umm...kelihatannya enak, aku jadi lapar" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah ke salah satu kursi yang berada disana.

"hei Miya-chan" panggil Naruto pada Miya yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya. "ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Miya yang heran karena tiba-tiba Naruto berubah serius.

"menurutmu bagaimana dengan dunia baru kita ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Miya.

"hm...menurutku dunia ini sungguh damai walaupun sesaat, tidak ada perang tidak ada kekacauan yang membahayakan makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini. Dan menurutku dunia ini unik" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung "maksudmu?" tanya-nya.

"ya unik, karena didunia ini para manusia hidup berdampingan dengan makluk lain seperti malaikat, malaikat jatuh serta iblis. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu Naruto-kun?" terang serta tanya Miya pada Naruto yang terlihat mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"ah...tidak, aku hanya ingin tau saja. Oh ya kemarin aku melihat seorang malaikat jatuh telah membunuh Issei" ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius "mungkin karena scared gear yag berada didalam tubuhnya tersebut." Lanjutnya.

"ya, bisa jadi. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya?" tanya Miya. "aku rasa dia sudah menjadi salah satu iblis dari salah satu pilar penting di dunia bawah" balas Naruto memberikan penjelasan. "kelas akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, ayo kita berangkat Miya-chan" ucap Naruto setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"ya, ayo Naruto-kun." Balas Miya lalu mereka berdua berangkat ke SMA kuoh setelah mengunci rumahnya.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang sekolah seperti biasa banyak teriakan-teriakan dari para siswa-siswi SMA kuoh yang ditujukan kepada Naruto dan Miya, menurut mereka Naruto dan Miya adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok dan serasi di seantero SMA ini.

"KYAA...lihat itu Naruto-senpai dan Miya-senpai terlihat sangat serasi sekali" ucap salah satu siswi yang sedang berada di halaman sekolah.

"benar...mereka sangat serasi sekali" balas temannya yang berada di samping siswi pertama tadi.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya _'selalu saja begini...apa ini yang kau rasakan teme...'_ batin Naruto sambil mengingat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yaitu Sasuke _'hm...ngomong-ngomong...apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ya saat ini? Aku merindukan kalian semua...' _batin Naruto sambil memikirkan dunia shinobi-nya dulu.

Miya yang melihat ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi sendu lalu menghentikan langkahnya "apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun?" tanya Miya sambil memegang salah satu pipi Naruto.

Siswi-siswi yang yang melihat adegan itupun berteriak histeris "KYAA...mereka sangat romantis, andai aku yang menjadi kekasih Naruto-senpai" teriak salah satu siswi disana.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat raut wajah Miya yang sedang khawatir hanya tersenyum "ah...aku tidak apa-apa Miya-chan" ucap Naruto menenagkan Miya.

"teeet" "teeet" "teeet" bel yang menandakan pelajaran pertamapun sudah berbunyi para siswa-siswi yang sebelumnya berada diluar kelas lalu berhamburan menuju ke-kelasnya masing-masing. "bel sudah berbunyi ayo kita menuju kelas Miya-chan" ucap Naruto mengajak Miya menuju ke-kelas mereka.

.

.

.

_Skip Time _

Bel istirahatpun sudah berbunyi para siswa-siswi-pun segera berhamburan menuju keluar kelas mereka masing-masing untuk pergi ke kantin ataupun ketempat-tempat yang lainnya. Terlihat tiga orang siswa sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"apa kalian benar-benar tidak ingat tentang Yuuma-chan?" tanya Issei memastikan "sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu!" balas teman Issei yang memakai kaca mata,Motohama dan diberi anggukan oleh temannya yang berkepala botak, Matsuda "seperti yang kami katakan, kau tidak pernah memperkenalkan gadis dengan nama itu pada kami. Lagi pula mana mungkin kau mempunyai pacar!" ucap Matsuda.

"jika kalian tidak percaya, akan aku tunjukkan ini. Aku mempunyai nomer handphone serta alamat Yuuma-chan" balas Issei sambil mengecek handphone-nya untuk mencari nomer Yuuma "apa?...nomer dan alamat Yuuma-chan...hilang?!" ucap Issei sambil mengotak-atik handphone-nya. Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang murid perempuan berambut merah sepunggung turun dari tangga yang ada disana, sejenak mereka bertiga terdiam dan memperhatikan murid perempuan tersebut.

"itu Rias-senpai...dia sangat cantik seperti biasanya..." ucap salah seorang siswi yang berada didekat situ.

Siswi berambut merah yang bernama Rias itupun terus melangkah menuruni tangga dan melewati Issei dkk, Rias sempat melirik sebentar kearah Issei yang masih diam ditempat .

"dia sangat cantik...!" ucap motohama memecah kesunyian. "ya, dia mempunyai aura yang membuat semua pria tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian terhadap dirinya, itu benar-benar menakjubkan" timpal matsuda juga memberi komentarnya "aku yakin kau menjadi gila karena semua khayalan yang kau ceritakan itu" lanjutnya.

Issei yang tidak terima lalu membela diri "aku bersumpah aku-" namun belum sempat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya Matsuda sudah terlebihdahulu memotongnya "sudahlah ayo kita kerumahku. Akan aku tunjukkan koleksi video porno terbaruku".

"lihat itu trio mesum, pasti mereka sedang membicarakan hal mesum lagi. Ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap salah seorang siswi. "menjijikkan" balas temannya. Seketika itu Issei dkk langsung pundung dengan aura yang kelam.

Sedangkan ditempat lain tepatnya di atap gedung SMA kuoh tampak Naruto tengah bersantai sambil melihat langit yang bewarna biru yang cukup cerah, lalu dia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

_Minscape Naruto..._

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap dan hanya diterangi beberapa obor yang berada di sisi ruangan tersebut, hening itulah suasana yang melingkupi ruangan tersebut saat ini. Hanya terdengar suara tetesan air dari pipa-pipa yang berada di yang ada disana.

"**sudah lama kau tidak mengunjungi kami...Naruto!" **tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara berat yang memecah keheningan di ruangan gelap itu dan tampaklah sembilan monster berukuran besar tengah mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dengan formasi melingkar dengan posisi Naruto di pusatnya. Mungkin jika ada seseorang yang melihat monster-monster itu hanya satu yang berada dipikirannya saat itu 'kabur dan selamatkan diri' namun tidak untuk Naruto, dia sudah menganggap mereka sahabat.

"_gomen gomen..._aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini kau tau?" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. **"ada keperluan apa kau kemari Naruto?"** tanya salah satu monster yang bentuknya menyerupai kera yang berbadan raksasa dan memiliki lima ekor.

"ah...tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya rindu pada kalian semua, semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini aku jadi jarang ketemu kalian" balas Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kearah monter yang berbentuk rubah yang memiliki sembilan ekor "hei rubah pemalas bagun!" ucap Naruto tepat didepan wajah monster rubah itu.

"**grr...dasar bocah sialan jangan ganggu tidurku yang nyenyak ini" **balas rubah itu geram sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Naruto seakan mengajak ribut.

Naruto lalu menyeringai "hn...kau ingin mengajakku ribut Kurama? Baiklah...aku juga ingin mencoba kekuatan baruku ini" Naruto memandang sejenak tangannya seakan kekuatannya mengalir keseluruh tubuh.

"**hentikan perkelahian bodoh kalian itu, Naruto lihat siapa yang datang disana" **lerai seekor monster yang memiliki jumblah ekor paling sedikit. **"istrimu sedang menghampirimu Naruto" **lanjutnya.

"hn, jika saja Miya-chan tidak mengganggu akan ku pastikan kau menjadi rubah panggang" ucap Naruto sambil memandang Kurama tajam.

Kurama hanya tersenyum mengejek kearah Naruto **"cih, kau bicara seakan kau bisa mengalahkanku"** balas Kurama santai.

"kita lanjutkan urusan kita nanti...bersiaplah!" ucap Naruto sebelum dia menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

_Real World..._

.

.

.

_Time Skip_

Saat ini Naruto dan Miya tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka (tentu saja dengan Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kurama), mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai datang seseorang yang memecah kesunyian tersebut "wah wah wah...sayang sekali hari ini aku sangat tidak beruntung, aku tidak mendapatkan buruan sama sekali. Tapi aku menemukan dua manusia lemah...tidak apalah daripada bosan tidak ada kerjaan" ucap orang tersebut sambil berjalan menuju kearah Naruto dan Miya dari sebuah gang yang gelap.

"wah...tampaknya kalian adalah sepasang kekasih..." ucapnya lagi orang tersebut penampilannya cukup unik dia berpakain seperti seorang detektif.

"hn." Hanya dua huruf itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto "apa maumu malaikat jatuh?" tanya Naruto pada orang itu yang ternyata malaikat jatuh. "wah wah wah...rupanya kau sudah tau siapa aku ya...aku ingin membunuh kalian berdua agar aku tidak bosan, aku sudah mencari iblis untuk aku bunuh tapi aku tidak menemukan satupun" ucap malaikat jatuh itu.

"hm...jika itu maumu, coba saja kalau kau bisa aku tidak akan bergerak dari tempatku ini" balas Naruto menantang sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "cih. Sombong sekali kau manusia lemah akan kubunuh kau , rasakan ini!" ucap malaikat jatuh yang bernama Donnersik itu lalu membuat dua buah tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto dan Miya.

Naruto hanya diam masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya saat ini, Donnersik yang melihat Naruto masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya hanya menyeringai lebar. Disaat tombak itu semakin dekat menuju kearah Naruto, namun tiba-tiba dari belakang tubuh Naruto muncul rantai-rantai berukuran lumayan besar yang bercahaya membentuk dinding pertahanan yang melindunginya dan Miya dari tombak tersebut sehingga serangan tadi hanya sia-sia. Donnersik terlihat sedikit terkejut karena Naruto mengeluarkan rantai yang bisa melindungi dari serangannya tersebut "hm...kau mempunyai kemampuan eh...manusia?" ucap Donnersik meremehkan.

"sesuai ucapanku tadi aku tidak akan bergerak dari tempatku ini" balas Naruto yang masih tetap diposisi awalnya tadi "biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan semua ini Naruto-kun" ucap Miya maju kedepan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah katana "aku sudah lama tidak bertarung" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum "hah...terserah kau sajalah Miya-chan, aku juga malas bertarung saat ini" balas Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

Donnersik tersenyum mengejek karena cuma wanita yang dilawannya "heh. Kau berani sekali nona melawanku!" ucap Donnersik lalu menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya yang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya lalu melemparkan kearah Miya. Miya yang melihat musuhnya mulai memberikan serangan tetap bersikap tenang sambil mencabut pedangnya saat tombak itu mulai mendekati Miya, dia hanya menebaskan pedangnya secara miring keatas _"plarr.." _tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan oleh Donnersik tadi hancur berkeping-keping tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Miya membalas serangan tersebut. Miya menebaskan pedangnya kearah Donnersik secara horizontal.

Donnersik yang melihat lawannya hanya menyerang udara tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran "hei, nona apa yang sedang kau serang?...apa ka-" _"crassh..."_ namun belum sempat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya "ukh.." tangan kanannya sudah tidak menempel pada tubuhnya lagi _'a-apa y-ang_ _terjadi?!'_ pikir Donnersik sambil menahan sakit dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar .

"hm...apakah hanya itu kemampuanmu? Aku sangat kecewa, padahal aku pikir sebagai malaikat jatuh kau bisa menghiburku sedikit..." ucap Miya dengan tampang watados, naruto yang melihat kesadisan istrinya hanya menghela nafas _'hah...aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu Miya'_ batin Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Naruto yang melihat musuhnya sudah tidak berdaya lalu menghentikan pertarungan tersebut "sudah cukup Miya-chan, dan kau malaikat jatuh-san pergilah kali ini aku mengampunimu tapi jika aku melihat kau masih membunuh manusia yang tidak berdosa lagi ya...aku harap kau sudah bosan hidup pada saat itu..." ucap Naruto menyeringai kejam. Donnersik yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tidak berpikir dua kali, dia langsung memunculkan sepasang sayapnya lalu kabur dengan sangat cepat.

"huh...dasar,pengecut!" ucap Naruto yang melihat kepergian Donnersik yang begitu cepat.

"ayo pulang Naruto-kun sudah hampir jam tujuh malam." Ucap Miya mengajak kembali ke rumah mereka "ya. ayo Miya-chan" balas Naruto seraya menggandeng tangan Miya sedangkan Miya wajahnya memerah saat ini meskipun Naruto adalah suaminya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya mereka berdua pun sudah sampai di rumah mereka, rumah tersebut tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil pas untuk mereka berdua serta rumah itu cukup indah terdapat sebuah taman bunga disekitar halaman rumah, ya. Itu karena Miya suka sekali dengan kegiatan berkebun sehingga rumah mereka itu tidak terlihat membosankan. Naruto lalu membuka pintu rumah tersebut, tampaka isi rumah tersebut tidak terlalu megah hanya sebuah 1 set sofa untuk para tamu yang berkunjung kerumah mereka di ruang tamu, serta beberapa perabotan rumah tangga lainnya rumah ini juga memiliki 6 kamar. "hei Miya-chan kita mandi bareng yuk..!" ucap Naruto. Miya yang mendengar ajakan Naruto wajahnya memerah padam "m-mesum...aku tidak mau" balas Miya sambil melihat kearah lain menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini memerah "kenapa? Kitakan suami istri?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"b-baka!" ucap Miya lalu pergi kedapur meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan sendiri "baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku mandi sendiri" ucap Naruto tidak ambil pusing lalu menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Setelah membersihkan badannya Naruto lalu pergi bekerja, dia bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah restoran di salah satu kota kuoh ini meskipun Cuma seorang pelayan penghasilannya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari."Miya-chan...aku berangkat" teriak Naruto "ya, hati-hati Naruto-kun" ucap Miya dari dapur.

.

.

_Issei POV_

Hah...hari ini begitu aneh tubuhku bekerja bukan seperti seharusnya seperti mendapatkan kekuatan yang...diluar kemampuan manusia biasa, coba kalian pikir aku bisa melihat dengan jelas walaupun dalam kondisi gelap gulita dan juga waktu aku di jalan tadi aku dapat mendengar pembicaran seseorang dengan jelas walaupun jarakku sangat jauh.

'_apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?. Dan juga apa ingatanku tentang Yuuma-chan selama ini Cuma mimpi? Padahal aku dapat merasakan tubuhku benar-benar ditusuk oleh...Yuuma-chan'_ batinku sambil mengingat-ingat saat-saat aku bersama Yuuma-chan "hah...sebaiknya aku tidur, semua kejadian ini membuatku begitu pusing!" ucapku lalu membalikkan badanku untuk tidur.

_Issei POV end_

.

.

Keesokan paginya

Disebuah bangunan yang terlihat sudah tua pada bagian luar bangunan, tapi jangan salah pada bagian dalam bangunan tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tampak di bagian luarnya terdapat dua siswi wanita terlihat sedang mengawasi sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang dari jendela disalah satu ruangan di bangunan tersebut, salah satu siswi tersebut yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah angkat bicara "apa kau merasakan auranya Akeno?" tanya siswi tersebut pada temannya yang bernama Akeno "ya, walaupun samar-samar aku aku masih bisa merasakannya sedikit buchou" balas Akeno pada orang yang dipanggil buchou tersebut yang bernama Rias.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita akan tetap mengawasinya" ucap Rias "oh ya Akeno nanti bilang pada Yuuto suruh dia untuk menjemput Issei" lanjutnya.

"ha'i buchou" balas Akeno sambil tersenyum manis.

Rias lalu meninggalkan aktivitasnya mengawasi seseorang lalu melepas satu persatu pakainnya sampai tubuhnya tidak ada sehelai benangpun _'Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya siapa dirimu?'_ pikir Rias sebelum pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat adalah saat-saat yang paling di tunggu oleh semua murid, mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan mengobrol serta bercengkrama dengan teman-teman mereka ada yang menghabiskan uang mereka dengan jajan di kantin yang telah disediakan hingga ada yang memanfaatkan waktu istirahat ini dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan. Namun tidak untuk siswa berambut coklat yang saat ini hanya berdiam diri di kelasnya sepertinya dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya sampai gelisah dan tak bersemangat seperti itu.

Siswa yang bernama Issei itu hanya melamun dari tadi dengan tangan sebagai penopang kepalanya agar kepalanya dapat ditegakkan sambil melihat lurus kedepan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan kegiatan seperti para siswa-siswi yang lain. Sempat kedua sahabatnya mengajaknya untuk melakukan rutinitas yang biasa dilakukannya tapi dia hanya diam saja tidak menghiraukan ajakan mereka hingga kedua sahabatnya binggung dengan sikap yang tidak biasa yang ditunjukkan oleh Issei dan mereka menyerah lalu meninggalkan Issei sendirian dikelas.

'_sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?... kenapa tubuhku bersikap begitu aneh...'_

Keadaan yang tadinya tenang segera hilang digantikan dengan teriakan-teriakan para siswi-siswi dari luar kelas dikarenakan seorang siswa sedang berjalan di koridor-koridor sekolah dengan tenang. Siswa itu terlihat cukup tampan dimata para siswi rambut pirang rapi ditambah dengan sikapnya yang sopan dan ramah menambah nilai plusnya dimata para remaja perempuan.

"kyaaa... itu Kiba-_kun_!..."

Sedangkan siswa tadi yang dipanggil Kiba oleh siswi-siswi yang sedang meneriakinya hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali menyapa balik, seperti artis korea yang sedang berjalan menemui para penggemarnya. Kiba terus berjalan hingga sampai didepan kelas bertuliskan 11 B, di berhenti sejenak lalu masuk kedalam kelas tersebut.

Issei yang sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan diluar jadi tersadar dari lamunannya "...itu si pangeran tampan... mau apa dia?" Issei yang melihat Kiba tidak ambil pusing lalu meneruskan aktivitasnya yang terganggu.

Kiba yang dikerubungi para siswi terlihat sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan, dia lalu meminta izin untuk menemui Issei "permisi sebentar..."

Siswi-siswi yang tengah mengerubungi Kiba spontan memberikan jalan untuknya "ah iya, silahkan..."

Kiba yang sudah bebas lalu berjalan kearah Issei membuat para siswi tadi tidak suka. Mereka berusaha memperingati Kiba agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Issei agar tidak tertular virus mesumnya "Kiba-_kun_ jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia..." namun Kiba terus berjalan tidak menanggapi ucapan dari mereka.

"hei salam kenal !" ucap Kiba sekedar basa-basi.

Issei yang menyadari kedatangan Kiba sedikit menolehkan kepalanya "hm... ada apa? Apa yang kau inginkan? Tumben kau datang menemuiku?" tanya Issei beruntun terdengar nada dari ucapannya kalau dia tidak suka.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Issei Kiba hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya dia seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Issei barusan "aku kesini karena perintah dari ketuaku... kau terlihat tidak bersemangat Issei-_kun_?!"

Issei hanya melirik sebentar lalu menjawab "bukan urusanmu!"

"ah. Sayang sekali sebenarnya aku kesini untuk memberitahukan tentang masalah yang kau alami akhir-akhir ini. Tapi nampaknya kau sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, ya... baiklah aku pamit dulu"

Issei yang menyadari maksud dari ucapan Kiba tampak membulatkan matanya kaget _'kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya?'_

"t-tunggu."

Kiba yang mendengar ucapan atau bisa disebut perintah dari Issei lalu menghentikan langkanya tampak dia sedikit tersenyum lalu Kiba membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Issei "ah... ada apa Issei-_kun_?..." tanya Kiba dengan wajah polos.

Issei sedikit muak dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kiba "cih, hentikan ekspresi bodohmu itu. Bagaimana kau bisa tau dengan kejadian yang aku alami?" ucap Issei sambil mendecih tidak suka.

"hm... aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk memberitahunya kepadamu. Tapi jika kau ingin mengetahui semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui kau harus ikut denganku"

"lalu apa untungnya buatku?" tanya Issei geram pada pemuda di depannya itu.

"sudah ku bilang, kau bisa tau apa yang ingin kau ketahui." Issei tampak sedang memikirkan tawaran dari Kiba.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir terlihat Issei sudah menetapkan pilihannya "baiklah, aku ikut denganmu. Beritahu semua yang ingin aku ketahui!"

Kiba tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Issei dia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan kelas tersebut "ikuti aku..." ucap Kiba tanpa menoleh. Issei lalu berjalan menyusul Kiba dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Haah... akhirnya update juga chapter ini, maaf jika lama updatenya.

Saatnya balas review

.

.

Q : Uwooohh...lanjut!

A : OK, ini sudah lanjut

Q : Lanjut... Typo-nya tolong diperbaiki

A : OK, akan saya usahakan

Q : Lanjutkan sob,

A : ini sudah lanjut

Q : Lanjutt thor, no comment sementara ini

A : ya

Q : Disini bikin donk author-san adegan romantisnya!

A : mungkin di chapter-chapter kedepan soalnya kurang bisa buat adegan romantis.. :D

Q : Good

A : Terima kasih

Q : lanjut kawan,apa pair naruto harem,,,

A : OK, nih sudah lanjut. Soal pair harem masih pikir-pikir

Q : Wow terlahir lg fic baru, tp fic lama jangan dilupakan, keep writing

A : Hehehe.. terima kasih. Sebenarnya idenya sudah lama.

Q : Lanjut next chapter

A : OK

Q : Woahh Miya-chan jdi Pendamping Naru Yeeeyyy (lompat gaje) yoshhh aku tunggu chap slanjutnya Ganbatte Kudasai

A : biar beda :D

Q : hm... Tema awal yang mainstream, dan apa cukup mengejutkan Miya asama sang Sekirei Pillar muncul di Fiction ini, dan pairing tolong Harem heheh, oke lanjutkan

A : OK, pair harem masih saya pikir-pikir

Q : Miya dari anime seikirei

A : iya biar sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain

Q : ficnya menarik. lanjut next chap

A : Ok, terima kasih

Q : mainstream. yang ditampankan mainstream.

.  
>No fav, no foll<p>

A : Terima kasih atas kritikkannya

Q : ficnya bagus dan apa pairnya harem desu nyaw?

A : Masih saya pertimbangkan, terima kasih.

Q : Nice

A : thanks

Q : ceritanya keren lanjut lanjut...

A : OK, ini sudah lanjut..

Q : untuk struktur penamaan jepang biasanya. nama marga/keluarga dulu setelah itu baru nama sebenarnya.

td saya baca yg naruto pake uzumaki naruto (klo yg ini benar) sementara untuk miya pake miya asama (ko gk salah miya itu nama sebenernya ya?. jd klo pake struktur penamaan jepang jd asama miya).

dan sedikit tentang pengenalan diri yg pake romaji (alfabet) ada penggunaan partikel yg salah:

anda: watashiwa no namae...  
>seharusnya gk pake partikel wa<br>jd: watashi no namae...

cuma sedikit bacotan dr reader satu ini...

A : hehehe, saya mengetik nama lengkap Miya-chan dengan "Miya Asama" karena terdengar lebih enak. Soal pengenalan diri dengan bahasa jepangnya maaf jika salah karena saya sedikit belajar bahasa jepang dulu. Ya terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya

Q : Apakah nnti teman" Naruto akan ikut kedimensi DXD atau hanya Naruto seorang. Lalu gmna keadaan didimensi Naruto setelah ditinggal oleh Naruto

Ok lanjutkan

A : akan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya

Q : Wah, cerritanya sepertinya akan menarik...tapi apa Naruto-nya gak terlalu Kuat? Miya, hmm... Sekirei?  
>Ya udah Lanjutin aja udah bagus kok...<p>

A : soal Naruto memang saya buat mempunyai kekuatan lebih karena saya suka Naruto yang over power, namun pasti ada yang mengmbanginya atau melebihinya...

Q : lanjut thor. hem miya jadi pair naru ya? saya suka thor tapi kalau bisa harem jg fufufufu

A : OK, akan saya usahakan

Q : Waw kerenn, lanjutkan..

A : OK, terima kasih

Q : hem... Hadir Gan

A : Ok, saya juga sudah hadir gan

Q : Lanjut gan

A : OK, ini sudah lanjut

Q : Mungkin pair-nya bisa Miya Asama saja. Dan dibuat karakter DxD wanita banyak yang suka dengan Naruto, tapi tidak bisa mendapat cintanya. Hahaha, biar greget. Lanjut! Semoga sukses.

A : hem... kalau pair tunggal rasanya sulit, namun akan saya pertimbangkan. Terima kasih atas sarannya.

Q : ini yang saya cari...  
>Miya-chan... *lovely*<p>

kenapa Miya gk memakai nama 'Uzumaki' ?  
>apakah Naruto memiliki peerege ?<p>

yang paling penting LANJUT...  
>jangan sampai di Discontinue ...<p>

A : tadinya Miya saya buat bermarga Uzumaki, namun setelah saya pikir saya membatalkannya karena hubungan antara Naruto dan Miya kalau di SMA hanya sepasang kekasih (naruto tidak ingin teman-teman disekolahnya mengetahui kalau mereka suami-istri) :D

Q : lanjutt

A : OK

Q : tambahin Grayfia ke haremnya nyahahahaha

A : hem... saya kurang suka dengan pair Naruto dan Grayfia. Apalagi Grayfia sudah mempunyai Sirzech rasanya akan sulit. Namun terimakasih atas sarannya.

Q : bagus lanjuut

A : Ok, nih sudah lanjut

Q : Oa lanjut . . . . .

A : Ini sudah lanjut

Q : Yosh lanjut

A : Ok

Q : lanjutin..dan bagus tuh bawa Asama Miya Dari Anime Sekirei..  
>LANJUTIN YA..SERU JUGA CERITANYA.?<p>

A : Ok, nih sudah lanjut, terima kasih

Q : LANJUT AUTHOR-SAN!

A : Ok gan

Q : Kalo boleh aku berharap Naruto gak dingin, datar, ataw apalah seperti papan.  
>Lain halnya kalau ia terlahir dididik dari root atw smcmnya.<p>

A : hehehe ya, soalnya saya suka Naruto yang gak banyak omong tapi banyak bertindak :D. Ok terima kasih

Q : cerita nya cukup bagus, tapi kalau tema nya mendamaikan 3 faksi sudah terlalu mainstream kali ya, tapi jangan putus semangat, walau pun tema nya sama yang penting alur cerita nya beda, semoga cepet updete

A : Yosh, terima kasih atas semangatnya reader-san

Q : yosh bguss kapan chapter 2 rils

A : Ini sudah update Broo!

Q : Hm, jujur saya kurang suka dengan awalan ceritanya yang menceritakan Naruto bertemu Kami. Ya terasa aneh saja.

Tapi dichap mendatang ceritanya sepertinya akan menarik. Jadi kutunggu kelanjutanya author-san.

A : terima kasih atas kritiknya gan

Q : Ok, buat jadi harem pairnya miya, rias, akeno.

A : Ok, akan saya pikirkan

Q : lanjut thorr cerita nya bagus bgtt

A : Ok gan

Q : Chapter berikutnya jangan lama

A : hehehe Ok-ok ini sudah update

Q : miya asama dari sekirei ya?  
>pair nya siapa? apa miya doang apa harem?<br>kalau bisa sih bikin sona masuk pairing nya naruto

A : mungkin harem, kalau soal Sona dia salah satu karakter favorit saya mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan.

Q : Saya heran kenapa banyak Author yang menggunakan plot diberi misi oleh Kami (yang seakan-akan punya autoritas di dimensi lain) untuk mendamaikan 3 fraksi *sigh* i lost my interest...

A : terima kasih atas kritiknya

.

.

.

.

AN :

Yosh, cukup capek juga membalas review sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau updatenya lama karena saya disibukkan dengan banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk dan kegiatan sehari-hari saya. Mungkin chapter depan akan lama updatenya karena saya akan menahan jadwal update sebelum saya mempunyai beberapa chapter.


End file.
